Conventionally, a multipurpose vehicle including a driving section and a carriage disposed behind the driving section has been known. One example of such a multipurpose vehicle includes a utility vehicle as a multipurpose vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The multipurpose vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 carries a long object that protrudes beyond the carriage, with the long object placed and secured while protruding beyond a rear end of the carriage. A transmission case, an air cleaner for filtering intake air to an engine on one side of the transmission case, and a fuel tank on the other side of the transmission case, are disposed below a seat in the driving section. An article storage section is formed below the driver seat and a seat for a fellow passenger.